


Night Before Christmas

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Elf, First Meeting, Gen, Pre-Larry, Tumblr, i don't know how to tag, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the night before Christmas and for Louis it was absolutely awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So it's day 5 and this is late.  
> I'm sorry.

It was the night before Christmas and for Louis it was absolutely awful.

You see every year it was eleven months of doing nothing and one month of doing everything that can possibly done. The first 23 days of December were spent reading all the letters from the various kids around the world and reading whether or not they were on Santa’s naughty or nice list. If they were on the nice list, they have to make and wrap the gift as quickly as possible since there were too many kids to just dilly dally.

On the 24th however each elf got a certain town, from a random country and they will go to each house of each of the children on Santa’s nice list to give them their gifts, as quickly and as quietly as possible.

They were of course going to be sent there by Santa on his sleigh, it was much faster that way.

And back to present day reality where Louis was gripping on Santa’s sleigh for dear life. He didn’t want to get lost in the middle of nowhere without a way to get back.

“Tomlinson you’re up!” there was his cue and with that he readied himself, steadied himself and jumped.

He fell onto one of the rooftops with a resounding thump hoping and praying that whoever was inside wouldn’t wake up. He decided to save the house that he landed on for last so that whoever was inside would go back to sleep.

*

_Crash_

Harry wakes up, startled with his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He breathed hard, as if he had just ran a marathon, and looked around. He was alone so he wondered where the sound came from.

He thought about looking around the house but he decided to wait for a few minutes to see if what he heard was real.

_Thump_

There! It came from the living room this time and Harry’s heart began to race. Was it a thief? Was it a murderer? And at the back of his mind a thought came up, _Santa_?

When he reaches the doorway to the living room he realizes he doesn’t have like a weapon or anything that he could protect himself with. So with that he reached for the light switch and hoped to God that it was actually Santa or he would dies before Christmas morning even came.

Before anything else he crashes intro someone.

Startled Harry lets out a rather embarrassing yelp that he would deny until he reached his grave. The other person whispers out a curse and the first thought that runs through his mind is that ‘this is it’.

“Hi!” the person chirps out.

Harry isn’t sure what is the proper response to the man, no boy, who was in his house. It should be “Why are you in my house?!” but his mind wasn’t working properly and all he could think was the boy was very beautiful and very sparkly.


End file.
